


多穿两件

by IslaDelMar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslaDelMar/pseuds/IslaDelMar





	多穿两件

众所周知，李帝努其实是个颇一板一眼的乖乖牌。可只有黄仁俊知道他在外头有多正派，在床上就有多下流。

早晨醒过来的时候，黄仁俊觉得似乎哪里不太对劲。昨晚有被人好好清洗过的位置仍然有异物感，胯部胸前有什么束缚着他。

缓了缓刚起床还没回转的精神，他掀开被子，本应该光秃秃的身上多了几片布料。

说是几片布料都有往多了说的嫌疑。

挂在肩上的白色吊带细到几乎没有存在的意义，胸前近乎透明的扇形薄纱完全遮不住两颗还没消肿的樱桃。身下的是蕾丝款式的丁字裤上居然还开了到口子，恰到好处的把他那根射过好几轮到现在还是没精打采的东西露出来。

至于后面，黄仁俊拧了一下因为过度劳动而发紧的腰，才看到有一串粉白的圆珠深深得地嵌进了他的臀缝里。

床头贴着一张浅蓝色的便利贴，上面是李帝努的字迹，他拜托黄仁俊今天一整天都穿着它们，直到他晚上回家亲手为它脱下。

黄仁俊一时不知道应当说现在的情趣内衣设计太过巧妙还是说李帝努当真花样繁多。

两个人上班的地方挨得相当近，运气好的话，不是没有碰面的机会。就像现在这样，往大楼外面走的李帝努正跟身边的同事交代什么，抬眼便看到了从隔壁下来应该是要去买咖啡的黄仁俊。

两个人对上眼神的一瞬间，空气中便如同发生了一起小型爆炸。尤其是黄仁俊一副好整以暇的姿态在那边等人过去一样，一定有什么蹊跷。李帝努下意识得舔了舔发干的嘴唇，跟身边人打了个招呼，匆匆走了过去想跟他说句话，随便说什么都好。

碍着人多，李帝努忍住了没去牵对方的手，黄仁俊只是笑，让人不明就里，忘了自己出门前做过什么似的。

然后黄仁俊凑到他耳朵边上留了一句：“我有听你的话。”掉头就走。

当即，有什么在李帝努的脑袋里暴乱起来。

倘若条件允许，他恨不得立刻抓住黄仁俊，粗手粗脚地将他拎进厕所，好好地摸一摸他究竟是怎么个听话法。

实际上，黄仁俊这一天过得都不太舒坦。这套内衣虽然看起来没什么存在感，架不住李帝努似乎挑了最小号的买给他，每一个针脚都跟他的身体严丝合缝一般，胸前的也是，裆部的也是，他每走一步，每动一下，都会产生一次令他头皮发麻的摩擦。

尤其是挤在穴口的几颗圆珠，本身是冰凉光滑的质地，一刻不停地触碰着他那被过度开发过的嫩肉，害得他不单单是想勃起，还疯狂地想流水。

他实在担心在人前出什么洋相，于是频繁地进出厕所。不知晓内情的同事好心问他是不是吃坏肚子了，要不要帮他接杯温水吃片药。

都怨李帝努。

黄仁俊忿忿地想着，殊不知李帝努那边的情况比他好不到哪去。他只要一走神就会想到黄仁俊留下的那句轻飘飘的话，忍不住去想象那身常服下面是怎样一番春光。两腿之间一直有觉醒的迹象，他不得不用力掐了掐眉心，企图用工作麻痹自己。

他们前所未有地觉得一天居然可以如此漫长。

黄仁俊和李帝努先后进的门。前者的神经已经被那些诡异的触感彻底磨细，仿佛再来点什么刺激便会断掉似的。而始作俑者两眼泛红，几乎是破门而入，一上来就攫住爱侣的双唇，两只手重重地抓上这人过分纤细的腰肢隔着上衣摆动手指来回搓弄。

吻得太投入导致黄仁俊呼吸困难，腰际的触碰，以及三点有意无意的磨蹭，惹得他难耐地扭动，不动还好，这下愈发敏感的他完全崩溃了。

“快点操我好不好……”黄仁俊不知不觉染上了哭腔。

“都听你的，”闻言，李帝努手忙脚乱地开始给自己宽衣解带，“宝贝这么乖，我什么都听你的。”

上一秒还很挺括的外套西裤像垃圾一样被随手丢在地上，可见主人有多么心急。

两腿发软打转的黄仁俊给他掳着进了卧室，在这几步路程当间儿，他的上衣也失踪了。

遭受了一天折磨的那两颗乳头比昨晚刚被玩过的模样还夸张，泛着不正常的红色，肿得看不出原来的大小。李帝努的眼都要看直了。

黄仁俊经不住他这看法，轻手推着李帝努的肩头叫他光看。

不知道别人的这处是否也跟他一样如此碰不得，李帝努的舌头卷上来的时候，呻吟紧接着从黄仁俊的口中溢出来。

李帝努得了趣儿，嘬得更加卖力，啧啧地水声不绝于耳。他一直很喜欢黄仁俊这两颗小豆子，小小的，颜色也浅浅的，特别像他这个人，看着它们在自己的逗弄下变大变得淫荡起来，总有种难以言喻的成就感。

他只有一张嘴，照顾好了一个，另一个就要受冷落。黄仁俊忍不住自己去揉搓，被他强硬地按住制止了。他偏要给足左边那颗，晾着剩下的。舔完之后，上面泛着水光，李帝努坏心眼地往上吹气，眼见地黄仁俊真要哭出来了，他才罢休。

一直没有被照料到的奶子还被胸衣裹着，随着黄仁俊呼吸起伏着，看着可怜兮兮的。李帝努用食指和中指夹烟一样隔着布料夹住它们，时轻时重地拉扯它。

“要……要揪坏了……”

李帝努轻笑一声，亲了亲黄仁俊的下巴，“这就要坏了吗，那这样呢？”

他空出来的那只手终于摸进了黄仁俊裤子。大手用力揉捏着臀瓣，有意无意地让穿着珠子的细线陷得更深。

这还没怎么着，黄仁俊的下体已经泥泞不堪。他不由地想起头一次跟李帝努滚到床上的时候，俩人都没经验，扩张工作做的马马虎虎，黄仁俊已经按捺不住让李帝努快点给他，可他哪里想到跟他喝一样的水，吃一样的米的李帝努能发育到那么夸张的地步。于是他对第一次只剩下“疼”这一个印象，完全没有爽到

那次之后，李帝努好一阵都不敢碰他，怕再伤着他，于是私底下找了不少在线课程观摩学习。这才造就了今天的他和黄仁俊。

黄仁俊的裤子被生生地扯下来，不小心蹭到前面那处的时候他直想喷脏。

李帝努怜爱地拿捏着被从丁字裤洞口放生出来的小仁俊，拇指在龟头上打着转，他尽了好大一份力才克制住拿指甲去刮它的念头。

“仁俊，你帮我把我们两个的握在一起好不好？”此刻，李帝努声音低了几个度，他下达的任何指示都不容拒绝似的。

黄仁俊颤颤巍巍地用双手把两个从形状到尺寸没有一处相似的柱状物拢进手心，无师自通地来回撸动。

他的手心很软，力道也好，李帝努闷哼了出来，“好乖。”

解放出两只手来的李帝努专注于黄仁俊的后门。

黄仁俊身上没几斤肉，倒是腾出挺大一部分施舍给屁股了。挺巧的臀肉被捏成各种形状，拉扯的过程中生成的气流经过小穴引得他禁不住大颤。

李帝努伸进手指去在里面抠抠挖挖，黄仁俊的身体对他的指头也相当熟悉了，特别坦诚地迎接他的到来，没一会儿就让他找到了那个令人疯狂的点。

三两下的功夫，黄仁俊泄了一小股白浊在李帝努充血到极致的凶器上。黄仁俊又把散落在别处的涂抹到小伞上，气喘吁吁地让李帝努快些进去，“哥哥快点进来吧，把我弄坏也没关系……”

这下再不狠狠地干他，简直不配称作男人。

李帝努一边说黄仁俊骚，一边说他漂亮，可无论他说什么，听起来都是赞美，也的确是赞美。

当黄仁俊两腿又细又长的腿架上他的肩膀，把花园毫不保留地展示给他的时候，他又觉得已经足够爱他的自己似乎还能更加爱他。

张张合合的小嘴吸附着几颗珍珠，像是蚌肉一般。李帝努迫不及待地想要品尝这份美味。

他扶着自己的阳具在黄仁俊的穴口拍打了两下，后者便浪叫不止，那么送它们进去又会是怎么样的呢？这场景即便已经上演了无数次，他仍永远保持好奇。

他的仁俊有多么棒呢，可以好好地吞下他作乱的东西，在他一番顶弄之下分泌出甜美的爱液。柔软的肚皮被戳出一个暧昧的凸起，用全天下最动听的声音回应他卖力的动作。

今天的李帝努和黄仁俊都发了狂似的。做情趣之用的内衣早被扯坏扔到了一旁。整个房间里除了交合的撞击声和水声就是两个人的喘息声，说什么话都来的多余一样。

眼见的两具身体结合的部位因为高强度的进出动作起了一圈白沫，李帝努加快速度挺动，绷紧小腹感受即将来临的高潮，又极致温柔地去吻恋人的嘴唇。

然后，两个人默契地一起攀上顶峰，在余韵中无休止似的接吻，把喘息都如数吞了回去，就此窒息死去也没有遗憾似的。

少许温存，耷拉了一会儿脑袋的家伙又抬起了头。天色尚早，留给他们的时间还有很多。


End file.
